falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Oscar Velasco
|level =8 |derived =Hit Points: 100 |tag skills = |baseid = |refid = |footer = }} Oscar Velasco is a survivor of the Bitter Springs Massacre located in a cave north of the Bitter Springs refugee camp in 2281. Background Velasco used to live in Bitter Springs with the rest of the Khan tribe, leading a normal life, at least as far as raiders can have. However, when the Bitter Springs Massacre took place in 2278, he lost everything, his family gunned down by NCR 1st Recon sharpshooters stationed on Coyote Tail ridge.The Courier: "What happened to your people?" Oscar Velasco: " NCR's First Recon Battalion was waiting for them on Coyote Tail Ridge. No Khan left alive, that was the order. " (Oscar Velasco's dialogue) Though the NCR tried to make amends, Velasco never forgave. He took to the hills and started a one-man guerrilla campaign against the NCR forces stationed at Bitter Springs, ostensibly to remind the Republic of the atrocity its soldiers committed.The Courier: "So you've been hiding in these mountains ever since? Why?" Oscar Velasco: " " (Oscar Velasco's dialogue) For three years he pursued his goal, intensifying his efforts in the past six months, as the NCR set up a refugee camp at Bitter Springs. He pursues his goal with a single-minded conviction that blinds him to the fact that he is, in fact, shooting unarmed refugees and NCR personnel trying to help them.The Courier: "The Khans settled in Red Rock Canyon years ago. It's time to let go of your hate and join them." Oscar Velasco: " Here. This will unlock the supply caches we left in caves around these mountains. You might get some use out of them." (Oscar Velasco's dialogue) By the time the Courier enters Bitter Springs, his six month campaign has cost the lives of eight refugees and three NCR soldiers.The Courier: "What's this about someone killing refugees?" Gilles: " Always a single bullet to the head, always from extreme range. We've lost eight refugees and three soldiers to this son of a bitch. We know he must be hiding out in one of the caves up in the mountains, but I don't have enough men to send out looking for him!" (Gilles' dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Climb Ev'ry Mountain: Captain Gilles asks the Courier to find the source who is killing her troops and NCR civilians, which is Oscar himself. The Courier has two ways to deal with him: either kill him, or convince him with a speech check of 50 to leave and exact his revenge at Camp McCarran or return to his fellow Khans at Red Rock Canyon. Inventory Notes * When speaking to Oscar in the cave above Bitter Springs, his voice actor does not pause in between sentences occasionally, as if the voice actor was being rushed. ** This same problem is seen with Canyon Runner, another character voiced by Shane Johnson. * Hiding then stealth killing him results in no loss of reputation with the Great Khans and also results in good Karma. * Allowing a companion to kill him when he is made hostile through speech, or if automatically hostile on entering, results in no Reputation loss or Karma gain. * If convinced to return to Red Rock Canyon, he may become a liability if Boone is in the Courier's party, as he remains hostile to First Recon snipers and will turn all other nearby Khans hostile. * If he returns to Red Rock Canyon, he will attack Karl if he could flee from the other Khans inside the Great Khan Longhouse at the end of the quest Oh My Papa. * If he is convinced to return to Red Rock Canyon, one may run into him afterwards while he's attacking the NCR Sharecropper Farms. He cannot be engaged in conversation * Oscar appears to have unique facial hair: a muttonstache top with a bar brawler bottom. * While wandering, he may walk through Camp Golf, only to be killed by nearby NCR Ranger Veterans there. * The Courier can convince him to attack Camp McCarran with a small Karma loss. * Oscar is one of the few named non-player characters in the game to be affected by the Sneering Imperialist perk. * He is the only Great Khan that has "Evil" Karma. * After the Courier kills Oscar, if they have Boone as a companion, he will say "Great Khan looks like. Guess he fought at Bitter Springs. Or saw it happen". * If you have Boone as a companion, Velasco will say "Die NCR filth!" and instantly attack due to Boone's association with 1st Recon. Appearances Oscar Velasco appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Great Khan characters Category:Bitter Springs characters ru:Оскар Веласко de:Oscar Velasco es:Óscar Velasco uk:Оскар Веласко